Lips of An Angel
by lesbian.writer
Summary: Draco loves to pick on Ginny. She hates it. In his 7th year something happens and they hook up. At Graduation they part going off and getting engaged to the people who everyone thinks they should be with. Though they really want each other.
1. Preface Draco's Fifth Year

_**

* * *

**_

_**Author's Note: **Thank you to those of you who read this story before whenever I posted it...You gave me some good input and made me realize that this story was not ready for posting yet. Since then I have been working very hard to get things going and get this story reposted. I hope everybody likes it. I had someone make the comment that in a good Draco/Ginny fic there is always a chapter or two of nastiness before they go into hooking up. So I decided to do just that. :) Enjoy!

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own or make any money from these characters.

* * *

_

_Draco Malfoy's Fifth Year at Hogwarts_

Draco leaned against the wall near the potions classroom waiting for the fourth year students to leave so that he could enter. He and his two best friends Crabe and Goyle, and his girlfriend Pansy Parkinson stood making fun of the younger students as the exited.

"Malfoy, check it out. Weasley seems to be having trouble," Crabe said pointing at Ginny Weasley walking towards her brother Ron to greet him.

"Watch this," Malfoy said with a snicker.

He pointed his wand at Ginny's quill she was carrying and mumbled a few words. The quill snapped up out of her hand and turned into a very large tarantula. It landed on her shoulder.

"Spi, spi, spider," Ron muttered pointing at it. "Ki, ki, kill it," he stuttered.

Ginny let out a yelp of surprise. She shook her arm trying to get it to come off of her shoulder. It scurried around her neck to the other shoulder and down her arm. Once it got to her wrist she was able to shake it and send it flying in Ron's direction. He screamed and cowered behind Harry Potter. The spider scurried down the hallway sending many students running away from it screaming. Draco and the other Slytherins laughed.

Ginny looked in their direction giving Malfoy a look that could have killed him on the spot. He smirked at her and laughed with his friends. Just then Snape appeared at the doorway ordering the fifth years inside the classroom and the Weasley incident was forgotten.

Later that night Draco and Pansy were in an empty classroom. Draco was sitting on a chair with his pants down. Pansy was on her knees.

"That's right you little slut. Suck my cock," Draco said shoving her head down so that his entire 10 inch dick was in her mouth.

"Ahhh," He moaned. "I'm going to come," He moaned even louder.

Pansy took her mouth off of him and began stroking him. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Draco asked shoving her mouth back onto his dick.

"You're going to suck me until I come in your mouth then you're going to swallow every bit of it you bitch," he ordered holding her neck so that she couldn't take her mouth off of him again.

Just as Draco was getting off they heard a noise outside the door. He forced Pansy to swallow the last of his juices and then eased them selves out the door. Once they were outside they discovered Ginny Weasley struggling to lug a large bag full of books to her common room.

"Watch this," Draco whispered to Pansy. He pointed his wand at Ginny and whispered a few words. Ropes slithered along the floor and up Ginny's legs. They tied themselves around her around her ankles. She dropped her stack of books letting out a yelp of surprise. She grabbed at the ropes to stop them from tying her up but they only tied faster. Soon she was tied completely from the tops of her shoulders to the tip of her toes. She struggled to set herself free. A tear slipped down her cheek.

"Gonna cry now Weasel?" Draco shouted laughing at Ginny. Pansy giggled too. She pointed at Ginny. "Oh Draco honey, you're so funny! Look at the ugly little Weasel squirm," Pansy said with a laugh. Draco had put a silencing charm on Ginny to keep her from yelling for help. He shoved her over leaving her to fall on her books smacking her head off of the floor and left for the Slytherin Common Room leaving Ginny on the floor crying.

When Draco and Pansy returned to the common room there was nobody anywhere. Draco sat down on the large couch and tended to the fire. "Draco, baby, will you fuck me right here?" Pansy begged crawling before Draco on her knees. "No you bitch. I told you I will not fuck you until you learn how to suck my dick correctly!" He said. "I can jack myself off I don't need you to do that for me," He said. Pansy crawled over to the edge of the couch and undid his trousers. She reached inside and pulled his cock out. He was already half hard. Pansy massaged his balls making him hard all the way. She licked the tip of his head causing him to moan. "Ahhh…suck me!" Draco moaned shoving Pansy's mouth down on his dick. He held her there and she sucked him until he came down her throat. When she swallowed the last of his come he stood up buttoned his trousers and retired to his bed leaving Pansy in the common room on her knees. He looked back at her. Draco decided a long time ago that Pansy was most useful whenever she was on her knees. He never dreamed of giving her his virginity. That would be saved for a very special girl. However; he didn't see the harm in getting head from her.

Ginny was discovered the next morning whenever her classmates were on their way to the library to get an early start on the weekend homework. Professor Dumbledore pulled her into his office and questioned her about who did this to her. She refused to say and claimed that she didn't see who it was. She wasn't sure why she chose not to tell on Malfoy. But for some reason she decided against it. If there was a punishment for what he did to her it would come on its own.


	2. Chapter 1 Draco's Sixth Year

_**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own these characters. Nor do I make any Money from them..._

_

* * *

Start of Term Draco Malfoy's Sixth Year_

The train ride was taking forever. Draco was stuck in a cabin with Pansy and Blaise. They were snogging. He was happy that Pansy wasn't begging him to forgive her for being so controlling of him over the summer before he dumped her. However; he didn't particularly care to sit here and watch them have sex. He decided to pass time by roaming the train. He finally found the candy trolley and purchased chocolate frogs, licorice wands, and every flavor beans.

When he turned to go find a new seat he happened to notice Ginny Weasley in the nearest compartment with her friends. She had developed very nicely over the summer. She had developed very full, large breasts; she had apparently been working out because her waist was ever so slender. She was wearing a tight skirt and dress shirt revealing every curve in all the right ways. He stood there for a few minutes after the trolley had left staring.

Ginny felt a bit uneasy. She felt like she was being watched. When she turned to see if she was being watched, she indeed was. The man watching her was Draco. A look of confusion crossed her face. Finally he noticed that she noticed him looking at her and he broke eye contact darting in the other direction.

Draco didn't see Ginny again for a week. Then one day she was on her way out of potions and he happened to be there a little early. She stopped outside the classroom talking to her brother before their next class. Draco stood there staring with his mouth open and beginning to drool. Just then a wail came from somewhere nearby.

Pansy was approaching him fast. "Oh Draco! Please come back to me! I miss you. I could never be as happy with Blaise as I was with you. Please come back to me. I promise you I won't be controlling. You can do whatever you please. I love you Draco," Pansy wailed causing anyone within hearing distance to stare. Draco looked at her. "Stay away from me Pansy," he said. He wandered away and looked for Ginny. She was so beautiful. By the time he had declared himself defeated for finding her he was five minutes late for potions. "So much for being early," he thought.

He snuck in unnoticed by Snape; one of the biggest advantages of being in the professors' house. He wasn't quite so keen to notice tardiness as long as it wasn't persistent. Draco took a seat at an empty table in the back. It was a lecture day and he could get the notes later from someone in his house. So he took out a blank lineless piece of paper and began drawing paying a bit of attention to what Snape was saying concentrating mostly on his drawing he was going to do. He had an eye for art, though nobody would ever suspect it.

He had an image in his head of Ginny Weasley in silk lingerie. He sketched the image onto his paper. By the time class was over he had completed nearly half of his drawing. It was his last class of the day so he slipped out of the room and scurried upstairs to his bedroom to finish his drawing by dinner time. Fifteen minutes before dinner his drawing was complete. He held it up in front of him admiring it. Maybe later he would add color to it, but for now it was finished. He took out his wand and placed a spell on the drawing to keep it from getting smudged or ruined and tucked it away in his desk. He decided that one day far from now and far from Hogwarts he would share it with Ginny. He just wasn't sure how at this point in time.

At dinner Draco sat with his friends and listened to them making fun of random students in other houses. For some reason this task was not nearly as fun this year as it had been last year. Finally he got disgusted and excused himself early. Ginny however; had been watching him the entire time dinner was in session. She noticed that he didn't join his friends. She also noticed how handsome he had become. He had finally stopped gelling his hair back and it fell very sexily in his eyes. What was she doing?! Falling for Malfoy? Nah. Ginny shook her head hard and tuned back in to what Collin was saying to her.

Collin and Ginny had lots of homework to do that night so they went to the library after dinner leaving their other friends to have fun for the rest of the night. Collin was being very straight forward on that night. "Gin. Why in the world were you checking out Malfoy tonight at dinner?" He asked. "I…I uh…I wasn't" Ginny stuttered. Collin gave her a disapproving look and began his homework. Once their homework was done they went back to the Gryffindor house and went to bed.

Ginny laid in bed and let her mind wander. Without realizing it she found herself thinking of Draco Malfoy. She imagined that it was she who he was infatuated with instead of Pansy. She smiled. "What the hell was she doing laying here thinking of Malfoy? Why did she seem to have developed a crush on him this year?" She thought. Maybe it was the fact that he hadn't played one joke on her yet this year and it was already four weeks into term. He was actually very sexy. Finally after about two hours of analyzing her thoughts about Malfoy and picturing him laying on top of her kissing her passionately she finally drifted off to sleep having dreams of Malfoy seducing her.

* * *

_**Authors Note:** Hey...I'm glad I'm FINALLY posting the next chapter. I am having the problem with this story that it's coming to me end to begining. :) I have like three chapters done for later...but I need to get to them first. :) I hope that everyone enjoys this story...and I hope that I can twist my thoughts around and get them to come begining to end instead of end to begining. Thank you to everyone who left me reviews. Keep em coming and I'll try my hardest to keep the chapters coming steadily:) _


	3. Chapter 2 Draco's Seventh Year

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ I do not own any of these characters, Nor do I make any money from them._

_Draco's Seventh Year: Christmas Time_

The holidays were here and there was only a week until Christmas. About ten people remained in the castle. Three first years form Ravenclaw, two first years from Hufflepuff, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Harry, and one lonely Slytherin Draco Malfoy. Once everybody went home for Christmas Dumbledore decided to allow the five older students a trip to Hogsmead. The four Gryffindors spent the majority of the trip in Honeydukes. Draco, however, had a mission for a special gift. When he found it he also went to Honeydukes.

"Malfoy, if you like you could sit with us," Ginny said.

Draco didn't really like the idea of sitting with the four of them but he decided to go for it and make the best of it since he really had nobody else to hang out with. He sat among them not saying much for an hour or so then retired to the castle early to wrap his present. At dinner time the students and professors all shared one table. The next week was very routine. Draco spent half the day alone in the Slytherin tower, the other half he spent in the dungeons taking advantage of extra study time with Professor Snape. Occasionally he'd slip outside to watch Hermione and Ginny pound Ron and Harry with snowballs.

One day while watching the boys lose terribly to the girls he hoped that his plan would work to his advantage. All he had to do was get to the top of the astronomy tower before midnight without getting caught. On Christmas eve everyone in Gryfindor went to bed early to maek the night go faster. Ginny was the first to wake around 7 am. She jumped out of bed and pounced on Hermione waking her. Hermione woke with a jolt giving Ginny a hug and wishing her a Happy Christmas. The girls ran downstairs to find Ron and Harry waiting for them.

They all grabbed their piles of presents from under the tree and ripped them open. They all received a knitted sweater from Mrs. Weasley. Ginny and Hermione both got Ron and Harry books about quiditch. Hermione received parchment, quills, and ink from Harry and Ron, and a diary from Ginny. Ron, Harry and Hermione all went in together and saved up to get Ginny a brand new Nimbus 2010. (she was thrilled she couldn't wait to try it out after breakfast) Ginny also received a small square box. She opened it to find the most beautiful heart shaped diamond necklace.

The other three stared at her. "Who's it from?" Ron asked. Ginny replied, "The note says

'_I love you so much it hurts; meet me tonight at midnight on the roof of the astronomy tower. Your Secret Admirer"_

"Are you going to go?" Hermione asked.

Ginny shook her head yes. Harry told her she could use his invisibility cloak. Hermione helped Ginny put on her new necklace once they were dressed for breakfast. While eating the four could talk of nothing but Ginny going to meet her secret admirer at midnight. Draco smiled to himself. He was so excited. He just hoped she didn't tell him he was a fool and give back the necklace he bought her.

After breakfast Ginny ran upstairs to grab a jacket, gloves and hat. She then took off to the quiditch field to try out her new broom. Ron and Harry followed her with theirs. Hermione followed with a book. Draco stepped outside and lingered in the shadows watching for a few minutes then he decided that he had to tell somebody about his plan. He decided that since there was no one else who wouldn't laugh at him he went to tell Snape.

Once everyone devoured their dinner Draco went to his bed to take a nap before he had to sneak out at 11. Ginny was to excited to sleep; she and the other three Gryfindors hung out by the fire talking. At 11:50 PM Harry put the cloak over Ginny and armed her with his Maulders map and sent her on her way.

She arrived just before midnight. She removed the cloak and looked around seeing nobody. "Hello?" she whispered loudly. When she was about to leave she heard a voice from behind her "Hello Ginny Weasley," it said.

She turned and was face to face with Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy? You are my secret admirer?" Ginny said questioningly.

Draco shrugged and whispered "Yeah,"

"This isn't some kind of sick cruel joke?" Ginny asked.

Draco nodded no. Ginny tried to hide the grin forming on her face but he noticed it and smirked too. Ginny sat down on the only dry spot available. "Wow, I expected someone like Neville to apparate in or something," She said still trying to take in the fact that Draco had a crush or whatever you wanted to call it on her. "Thank you for the necklace Malfoy, it's very pretty," Ginny said.

"Not a problem, you are worth far more than that necklace by all means. I wanted to do something nice for you. I'm sorry I was always hateful towards you. I just couldn't find a way to tell you how I really felt. You are the reason I broke up with that bimbo Pansy Parkinson," Draco said.

"That's so strange. There has been something that has drawn me to you since I quit crushing on Harry. I have never been able to explain it. I'd have dreams about you and you'd always been kissing me and I'd wake up and expect you to be there, but you never were. I'd brush it off as you were supposed to be someone else in my dreams. Now it all makes sense," Ginny said.

"I know exactly what you mean, I've done the same thing," Draco said looking away from Ginny not believing he was confessing to things he wouldn't even tell his pet owl.

They had a very awkward moment. Before Ginny said, "I should get back and go to bed, I'm awfully tired. I've been up since seven this morning,"

"Would you like me to walk you at least part way?" Draco asked.

"No it'll be okay, I have Harry's invisible cloak, but if you like you can slip under it too and I'll get you back so you don't get in trouble for being out after curfew," Ginny offered.

Draco took the offer and they silently walked back to the Slytherin tower. Draco took advantage of being so close to Ginny and bent in to give her a good night kiss. She kissed him back and simply stared into his dark grey eyes when he pulled away. He was so handsome. And he wanted her. He went inside the Slytherin common room after whispering good night to Ginny. She stood there dumbstruck for a few moments. She then realized that she was in the middle of the hall under Harry's invisibility cloak at 12:30 AM. She scurried back to her common room and slipped inside unnoticed by anybody outside the tower.

"Who was it?" Hermione asked excitedly.

Ginny almost told her it was Malfoy. Then bit her tongue. "I don't know. I sat and waited for a half an hour and nobody ever showed up," She said not wanting Hermione or any one else to know just in case it was going to be a secret.

"Awww, that's too bad, maybe he'll send you a message or something soon and ask you to meet him again and he'll show himself next time," Hermione said hopefully.

Ginny agreed and informed Hermione that she was going to bed. That night Ginny went to bed and had dreams all night of the kiss that she shared with Draco.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I am sorry that this story has taken so long for me to update. I am really expecting a lot from it. Luckily I have gotten past my writers block with it. So hopefully it won't be like two years before I post more. I also have the next chapter typed up...I just need to do some editing with it and it will be posted. Hope everyone likes what I'm doing. Thanks for reading and keep reviewing!_


	4. Chapter 3 Finishing Draco's Seventh Year

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own any of these characters nor do I make any money from them._

_Christmas Night in Draco's Bedroom_

Draco lied awake for over half the night. Everything was so strange. First Ginny was nice to him at Honeydukes, and then she doesn't tell him he's a complete moron for liking her. He stretched yawning and relaxed putting his hands behind his head and started thinking back to the spider incident that happened when he was dating Pansy Parkinson in their fifth year.

_God he felt guilty about that now. Over that summer Pansy had put many restrictions on him. He wasn't allowed to do anything without her permission. He'd be damned if he was going to let some bitch, especially Pansy Parkinson, control what he did with is life. At the start of his sixth year he looked forward to tormenting Ginny Weasley like he had done since she came to Hogwarts._

_However, whenever he went to begin his torture he found that he was staring into the face of a beautiful woman instead of the dorky freckle faced girl. It was as if Ginny Weasley had grown up overnight. He couldn't believe he was checking her out and wanting to see under her clothes. _

Draco forced himself back to reality. God he was nasty to people. It was a wonder he had any friends. Why had Ginny forgiven him for those things he did. Finally he fell asleep and slept long into the morning. By the time he awoke, it was almost time for lunch. When he went to the Great Hall he slid into the seat next to Ginny not making it obvious that he was trying to sit beside her.

"We missed you at breakfast, Mr. Malfoy," Snape said.

After lunch, Harry, Hermione, and Ron went to Hagrid's leaving Ginny alone in the Great Hall with Draco. She claimed she had holiday work to do. When the golden trio was gone she whispered to Draco, "Are you busy?"

He shook his head no. "Let's go somewhere we can be alone," Ginny suggested.

"Let's go to my dorm. There's no one up there but me," Draco said with a smile.

They went to the Slytherin house and Ginny covered her ears while Draco said the passowrd. Once inside Draco lit a fire and handed Ginny a blanket to keep warm. He sat down on the couch beside her. She snuggled close to him.

Draco broke the silence first, "Ginny, I'm sorry for all the nasty things I did to you when I was with Pansy. For everything nasty, really. I was up half the night last night thinking about everything. How could you just forgive me so easily?" He asked uneasily.

"I was thinking about that myself this morning. I guess everyone deserves a second chance. That spider really freaked me out. It still makes me shiver to think of it," Ginny said.

"I truly am sorry," Draco said.

Ginny smiled at him and curled up close to him taking in his scent. "I should be doing my essay for Snape's class. I haven't even started it and it's due the day we get back to school," Ginny said hugging Draco tighter.

"I could help you with it if you like," Draco said.

"Draco, that's awfully sweet of you, but Potions isn't exactly your strong point," Ginny said.

"Here," Draco said conjuring up a piece of parchment and a quill for Ginny to work on the essay while he held her.

"This is nice. I could do all my homework like this," Ginny said with a grin.

"Yeah, I wish," Draco said pulling her close placing his lips onto hers kissing her passionately.

"Draco, I hate to cut this short, I love kissing you and I could do it forever. But I really need to get this essay done and Hermione, Harry and Ron should be back soon. If I'm not in the common room they'll come looking for me and when they don't find me in the library all hell will break loose. I should go," Ginny said breaking the long kiss.

Draco let her up and walked her to the portrait hole. "I'll see you later then love," Draco said kissing Ginny once more.

Ginny pranced back to the Gryffindor common room and sat down just as the golden trio was entering.

"Ginny! What have you been up to? You've got a smug look on your face. Has you secret admirer contacted you again?" Hermione asked.

Ginny shook her head no. She handed her potions essay to Hermione for a quick check over. "It sounds good so far," Hermione told her. "You should take a break from it though, you look like you could use it," Hermione said.

"Alright. Hey guys, let's go play Quiditch in the snow." Ginny said grabbing her new broom.

Harry and Ron were instantly on their feet gathering warm clothes and their brooms. Their game was actually very pathetic. It consisted of Harry and Ginny throwing the quaffle back and forth and seeing how many points they could score on Ron. However, being out in the cold air flying made Ginny's mind free from her essay. Around 4:00 Hermione came out to tell them that dinner was in an hour. The three of them landed their brooms and went inside for a hot shower. Ginny took as long of a shower as she could.

A banging in the shower room caused her to turn off the water and grab her towel. "Hello? Hermione?" she hollered. Ginny rounded the corner to find herself face to face with Draco once more. She was so startled that she dropped the towel and was standing in front of him naked as the day she was born. His eyes swept over her body and his mouth dropped open. She quickly grabbed at the ground searching for the towel she had lost. Finally she found it and wrapped it back around her body. Her face turned as red as her hair. "Draco what are you doing in here?" Ginny asked embarrassed.

"I came to see if I could offer some assistance?" He stated in the form of a question.

"No. You can't offer some assistance!"Ginny said angrily.

Draco smiled. Ginny loved his smile. She stood there staring at him. After what seemed like forever of staring Draco pinned her to the shower stall and kissed her, his hands roaming up inside the towel to massage her hardened nipples. Just then Hermione walked into the girls shower room. "GINNY! MALFOY! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Hermione screamed.

They both instantly let go of each other babbling an explanation. When they both failed miserably they just shut up and let Hermione draw her own conclusion. Draco said goodbye to Ginny and slipped out of the shower room. Hermione watched him go then drew her attention to Ginny. "He's the one who sent you the necklace! He's the one who you met at midnight on Christmas night! How long has this shit been going on?" Hermione demanded.

"Hermione! Calm the fuck down! You can't judge me for liking him. He's changed! Please don't tell Harry and Ron! Please. It's only been since Christmas. Please don't tell," Ginny begged.

Hermione sighed, "Fine I guess it will be our little secret. After all you could have spilled the beans about all kinds of shit and got me in trouble. Let's go to dinner," Hermione said.

Once all the other students came back to school things were easier and harder for Ginny and Draco. They were able to sneak out to see each other easier but they had to be more private about where they could be together at. They continued their secret relationship for the next five months sending owls back and forth all day.

Things heated up between them towards the end of the semester when Draco would be graduating in May. He wanted to continue things in secret while Ginny wanted to scream from the top of the astronomy tower and scream that she was in love with Draco Malfoy. She didn't care that everyone would be mad and she would be disowned by her family. She wanted to be with him at any cost.

"Well, hon. What have you decided. Are we going to continue in private until you graduate or no?" Draco asked after he got his diploma.

"Draco. I can't do this anymore. I want to announce it to the world that I love you." Ginny said pleadingly.

"Honey. Just until you graduate and you are legally an adult witch. Then we can tell everyone," Draco said.

"No, Draco. I can't." Ginny said.

"What then? Break up?" Draco demanded.

"What else can we do Draco?! I don't want to have a long distance secret relationship," Ginny said.

"So that's it then?" Draco asked hugging Ginny tight.

"I guess so," Ginny said looking up into his eyes.

"Ginny. I love you. I always will love you. Please don't forget that. One day I'm going to find you again and we're going to get married," Draco said kissing her once more before letting go of her and watching her return to her family. He felt tears form. He didn't cry. He couldn't cry. Draco Malfoy DOES NOT cry. He forced the tears to stop until he was alone.

"Ginny, what's wrong?" Harry asked.

"What? Oh nothing. I'm going to miss you guys," Ginny said covering up her sadness with something else.

"It'll be okay. You'll see us all the time over the summer," Harry told Ginny.

He was right. Both he and Hermione ended up spending most of the summer at the Borrow. At some point in time, Ginny wasn't sure when, She started dating Harry. They spent a lot of time together forming a new romance. At the end of the summer Harry took Ginny to dinner at a fancy restaurant in London. After they ate they went for a walk in the park. They stopped looking at the stars in the sky. Harry pretended to fumble with is shoes and he dropped to his knee. "Ginny Weasley," He said Ginny turned her attention to him. "Will you marry me?" Harry asked holding up an engagement ring. Ginny smiled. "Yes Harry, I'll marry you," She said wondering what Draco was doing at this very moment.


	5. Chapter 4 What's Draco Doing Right Now?

_**AUTHORS NOTE: **I own nothing...(except Felicia) bla bla bla. I make no money from this stuff...you know the drill...bla bla bla._

At the very moment Ginny accepted Harry's proposal, Draco sat at dinner with his parents, Pansy Parkinson, and her parents. He was not hungry so he just kept playing in his food.

"Draco, if you're just going to play with your food get rid of it," Lucious told his son disgusted.

Draco stood taking his uneaten food to the maid in the kitchen.

"Felicia, can I tell you another deep dark secret and not have it go any further?" Draco asked the maid.

"Of course Draco. I have never told on you for anything. Except that once and I learned my lesson. Your father is irrational. Smacking you the way he did over a vase that he fixed ten minutes later," Felicia stated.

"Felicia. I was five. Can you stop bringing that up?" Draco asked rolling his eyes at the maid.

"Sure Draco. What did you want to talk about?" Felicia asked.

Draco's mouth opened to tell Felicia about Ginny when Pansy bounced into the room.

"Oh, Drakie! How are you? I've missed you so much!" Pansy squealed.

"Pansy! Not now," Draco said through clenched teeth.

"Our parents are going on a cruise together and leaving the two of us here alone," Pansy said stroking Draco's muscular arm with her finger.

Felicia shot Draco a sorry look and apparated to her wing of the mansion.

Draco stormed back to the dining room, "MOM! DAD! You cannot leave me here with her!" Draco shouted pointing at Pansy.

The adults' mouths all dropped open.

"Draco. I thought it would be a chance for you two to make up. You used to love it when we left you alone while we went out," Mrs. Parkinson said.

"Yeah, when we were dating and she sucked my dick whenever I told her to," Draco stated angrily.

"Draco! You are grounded!" Lucious screamed.

"You can't ground me!" Draco raged.

"Like hell I can't! My house! My rules!" Lucious stated.

"Well then, Dad. How about I move out. I am not staying here with Pansy and you don't give me the freedom of an adult," Draco grumbled going to his room to dig up his trunk from Hogwarts.

With a wave of his wand all of his belongings were in the drunk and it appeared that he never lived in the room. His owl sensing a trip perched on Draco's shoulder. Draco stormed downstairs.

"Where will you go?" Narcissa asked, tears forming in her eyes.

"Mom, don't worry. I've been saving up my allowance for two and a half years. I'll have plenty of money to get by on. I'll find an apartment somewhere in Diagon Alley or Hogsmead. No big deal. I will have a world of possibilities," Draco said hugging his mother.

Seconds later he apparated out of the house. He'd get a room at the Leaky Caldron for tonight and begin his apartment hunt the next morning. Before turning in for the night Draco pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill.

_Felicia,  
I'm sorry I didn't get to say goodbye. Before I was interrupted by Pansy I was telling you a secret. I am in love with a very beautiful girl who my parents would disown me if they knew. I love Ginny Weasley. I know she's a blood traitor and I'm not supposed to have anything to do with her. But she has changed. And so have I. I am not going to follow Voldermort anymore. And one day, no matter what Dad says, I'm going to marry Ginny Weasley and make a family with her. Thank you Felicia, for being the one person who I can trust and not have to worry.  
Love,  
Draco_

Draco tied the letter to his owl's foot. "Make sure this only goes to Felicia," Draco said petting his owl feeding it a treat.

The owl took off into the night and Draco settled in for bed.

The next morning his owl still was not home. Draco shook it off a Felicia babying him before sending him out again. No wonder that owl was such a pussy.

Draco went downstairs and purchased The Daily Prophet and began his hunt for apartments. He found one in Diagon Alley, and one in Hogsmead.

First he would inquire about the one in Diagon Alley because he was already basically there. Then he'd appaprate over to Hogsmead and make his decision over lunch at Three Broomsticks. If he moved to Hogsmead he could get in contact with Ginny and tell her that she could visit him if she still had the Mauders map from Harry and her brother.

The apartment in Diagon Alley was a small studio. Draco was not to keen on the idea of living in one room. The Hogsmead apartment was perfect. It was upstairs of Three Broomsticks. It had two bedrooms, one that was almost all windows. That would be turned into his art studio. The rent was cheap. He could easily afford 41 galleons, 8 sickles, and 5 knuts a month.

He told the landlord he would take it and paid him the first six months in advance. Then he apparated to the Leaky Caldron to get his things. The damned owl still was not back.

"Eh, he'll find his way to me. He always does," Draco said aloud.

He then apparated to his new apartment and unpacked his trunk. There were only two things missing. Furniture, an easy fix, and Ginny.

When Draco returned from the furniture store with a bed, couch and a new comforter set he cast a spell to put the things together and went to tend to his owl making a ruckus on the window sill. He removed the letter from its leg and fed it a treat.

_Draco,  
I knew about Ginny. I found that drawing you did. By the way, it was really good. I think you two would make a cute couple. I think that more people need to intermingle with muggles and "blood traitors". There is nothing wrong with it. You can't help who you fall in love with. As always, your secrets are safe with me. Let me know when you find a place and I'll visit you.  
Love,  
Felicia_

Draco couldn't help but smile. His furniture was being built around him which meant that he was free to set up his studio and draw.


	6. Chapter 5 Draco? In Hogsmead!

_**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing bla bla bla. If I did I'd be rich and never have to work again. :) _

Ginny rode on the Hogwarts express in silence. Collin sat beside her trying to get her to talk.

"Gin, you're really upset about Draco aren't you?" Collin asked.

"What? No, Why would I be upset about him?" Ginny said appalled.

"Ginny. I'm not stupid. You're in love with him. This whole engagement to Harry is just a ploy. You don't love him anymore. You told me that yourself. He's more like a brother to you," Collin said with a grin.

"Alright Collin. You're right. You know me better than I know myself. I don't know why I agreed to marry Harry. I guess I was caught up in the moment. I want to be with Draco. But my family would be happy if Harry and I were to be together," Ginny said.

"Ginny! Who gives a shit about your family being happy with you decide to be with for the rest of your life! If you're not happy with Harry, you'll end up divorcing him later on anyways. And by then Draco may not be available. The only person whos happiness matters in marrage is you," Collin yelled into Ginny's face.

"You're right Collin!" Ginny said standing up throwing her engagement ring out the open window of the train.

She grabbed a piece of parchment and quill from her bag and wrote:

_Draco,  
I love you and I will do anything to be with you. Even if that means a secretive long distance relationship until I get out of school.  
I love you,  
Ginny_

"_Give me your owl Collin," Ginny demanded._

Collin handed her the cage and owl treats. Ginny tied the letter to the owls leg, fed it a few treats and said, "Get this to Draco Malfoy right away," And the owl took off out the window.

Ginny sat down with a sigh of relief. "One problem, Collin. How do I tell Harry all of this?" Ginny asked.

"I'm not sure. But don't do it with a note. Tell him in person. There's nothing worse than getting dumped by a note." Collin said with a nod.

"You're right Collin. I'll send him a letter tomorrow and tell him that I need to meet with him on our first Hogsmead weekend. I finally feel like I'm doing things right for once," Ginny said with a smile.

Moments later the owl was sitting on the windowsill holding its foot out to Ginny. The note said:

_Ginny,  
I miss you so much. I moved into my own place above Three Broomsticks. Let me know when you have a Hogsmead weekend and we can get together for lunch or something.  
I love you,  
Draco_

Ginny jumped out of her seat. "COLLIN! He lives in Hogsmead! I have the mauders map. I am going to go see him this weekend. You'll cover for me right?" Ginny begged.

"Of course I'll cover for you," Collin said with a look that said why wouldn't I. "We should get our robes on," Collin observed.

Ginny threw on her robes. And settled in to her thoughts. Thank god we're going back to school on a Wednesday night. That means I only have two days until I get to see Draco.

Ginny flipped the letter over and scribbled on it:

_Draco,  
I will be at the tunnle that comes out in Hogs Head Friday night after dinner. Collin will cover for me for the weekend. I will see you then.  
I love you,  
Ginny_

She tied the note to the owl and sent it back outside. The rest of the night flew by and before Ginny knew it she was in bed asleep.

* * *

_**AUTHORS NOTE:** Sorry this chapter is so short. I am started on the next...but it will take a bit to get it done because I think it's going to be a long chapter. Thank you for reading and reviewing. I enjoy getting reviews and hearing what everyone thinks. And some of you thought that Ginny was so quick to get over Draco. No one in their right mind would be able to just drop him out of their minds. :-Þ Hope you all like where I'm going with this. Thanks again for reviewing!_


	7. Chapter 6 Weekend at Draco's

The next morning Ginny forced herself to sleep in until lunch time. She wanted the day to go by as fast as possible so that she could see Draco after dinner. She spent her day by the lake with Collin doing their homework. They had only been in class two days and she already had a pile of it to do. She did not want to waste any time on homework this weekend with Draco. She wanted to be able to devote all of her time to him. She missed him terribly and couldn't wait to see him. They finnished their homework about 4:00 Saturday afternoon. Ginny dismissed herself and went to the dormitory to get a shower before dinner so that she would be clean when she went to see Draco.

Dinner that night was delicious. Ginny wolfed down her food and drug Collin out of the Great Hall. They checked the Mulders map to make sure that everyone was still inside and no one was straggeling near the tunnel she needed to use. Luckily there was no one there. "You're going to cover for me right Collin?" Ginny aksed playing with her hair.

"Yes Gin. I always do. Go you look fine. And even if you don't who cares. He loves you and you love him. You have nothing to worry about. Go! Have fun. Be back Sunday night. I want details," Collin said with a grin shoving Ginny into the tunnel tucking the Map under his robe.

Ginny did not know what kind of story Collin had cooked up to cover for her absence. She guessed it would probably be better that she didn't know. Ten minutes later she walked into Hoggs Head. Draco was sitting at the bar having a butter beer. She went over to him and greeted him with a kiss. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately. When they left Hoggs Head, Draco had his hands all over Ginny. They had decided the day before in letters that they wanted to go all the way this weekend. Draco knew way back when he first started seeing Ginny that he had saved his virginity for her and he couldn't wait to give it to her.

They went inside the apartment and Ginny got the grand tour. It took all of two minutes. Draco saved his studio for the last room that he showed her because it would be the first time she saw the drawing he did of her almost three years ago. When he took her inside of his stuido she looked around at his art. "WOW! Draco. I didn't know you were so artistic," Ginny said then her eyes fell on the drawing of herself. She stared at it for a long time before she said anything.

"When did you do this?" She asked.

"Almost three years ago now," He told her. "It was before we got together," He finnished.

"I am baffled. It is beautiful. I don't know what to say. I have never been the subject of art before. It is amazing. It looks just like me," Ginny said in amazment still staring at the drawing.

"Eh, it's nothing. I figured one day I would show it to you and see what you thought. I hoped that you wouldn't think I am some kind of freak," Draco said with a grin.

"Definitely not a freak Draco," Ginny said grinning wrapping her arms around Draco's waist putting herself close to him. God she had missed him over the summer. How could she have been so stupid to hook up with Harry. That would be taken care of next weekend. For now she would just be lost in the world of her and Draco.

"I love you Ginny," Draco wispered in her ear.

"I love you too Draco," Ginny said looking up at him standing on tippy toes to kiss him.

Draco kissed her back. Soon they were making out with their hands trailing over each others bodies. Draco reached down and grabbed a hold of Ginny's legs pulling her up into his arms still kissing her. He carried her to his bedroom and laid her down on the bed. He climbed on top of her and continued to kiss her.

Suddenly he broke their kiss. "Are you sure about this?" Draco asked. Ginny nodded yes.

He slid his hands under her shirt and slowly removed it. He then ran his thumbs over her already erect nipples. Ginny unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off of his shoulders. She then started in on his pants. Draco stood and removed them for her. He slid her skirt and underwear off in one swift motion. They were both naked. Draco laid on top of Ginny and kissed her again. He ran his lips down her chest across her stomach and slid hs tounge into her slit.

Ginny moaned in pleasure. "Oh my god Draco!" She groaned grabbing his bleach blonde hair pulling his face into her crotch. Moments later Ginnys hips raised off the bed and she had an orgasm. She fell back to the bed breathing hard. Draco looked up at her and smiled licking his lips removing all of her juices from them.

He then leaned back on top of her and kissed her again. The kiss they shared was hungry and needing. They both wanted to continue in the worst way. Draco inched down and slid his dick into Ginny's pussy. He eased himself inside of her taking care to be gentle to cause her as little pain as possible. Ginny got past the pain part quicly and began grinding into Draco. He thrust into her moving faster and harder inside of Ginny. He was so close to going over the edge. But he didn't want to get off before Ginny did. He closed his eyes and put his head near hers. She was breathing hard into his ear when she suddenly pushed him off of her onto his back and climbed onto him putting her back to him and slammed herself down onto him. Seconds later Ginny was screaming in extacy as she felt Draco's cock jump inside of her and they came together.

"Oh god Draco, that was wonderful," Ginny said laying down on top of him resting her head on his chest. Draco wrapped his arms around Ginny. They laid together for about a half hour. Then Draco had to get up and go to the bathroom. Ginny followed him. He moved into his studio and brought Ginny with him. "I'm feeling artistic, mind if I draw?" Draco asked.

"Not at all. I'll watch," Ginny said sitting down in the second chair that was in the room. Draco drew a landscape scene until nearly 11:00 when Ginny started falling asleep with her head on his lap. "Come on babe, lets go to bed," He said pulling Ginny up and putting his drawing materials away. They laid in bed curled up together and fell asleep in each others arms.


	8. Chapter 7 Hogsmead Weekend and Secrets

Sunday night Ginny sent Collin an owl and snuck back into the castle meeting him at the tunnel entrance. "Well how'd it go?" Collin asked. "I want details!" he demanded.

"Oh Collin, it was such a wonderful weekend. I enjoyed being with Draco so much. I really do love him. He is so wonderful. We went all the way Saturday. As surprising as it is he says he has never went the whole way with a girl before. So it was really special,"Ginny said with a grin. Suddenly her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. "Oh shit Collin!" Ginny exclaimed.

"WHAT?!" Collin demanded. "WHAT?!"

"We forgot to use a contraceptive charm when we had sex," Ginny said with a worried look. "What if I'm pregnant. What will I do? I don't think Dumbledore will want me to continue being here. I'll be a bad influence on the younger children," Ginny said with a worried look.

"Ginny, you can only get pregnant like forty eight hours out of the month. I'm sure that it's nothing to worry about. Your chances are pretty slim. Just use protection next time and don't get caught up on the heat of the moment," Collin said putting his arm around Ginny pulling her towards the Great Hall for dinner. Ginny wasn't really hungry. She was worried. But she forced herself to eat anyways because if she didn't she'd be in the kitchens at 2:00 am begging Dobby for something to eat. Collin sensed her worry and kept quiet.

The next week passed uneventfully. Soon it was Saturday morning and it was time to go to Hogsmead. Ginny sent Harry an owl the day before asking him to meet her at Three Broomsticks and he agreed eager to see his fiance. Little did he know that she was going to break his heart today. Ginny sat in Three Broomsticks with Collin waiting for Harry. Soon after they had their drinks Collin spotted him coming in the door and vacated the table and went to sit with some other students from Ravenclaw.

"Ginny, I've missed you," Harry said kissing Ginny on the cheek. "Where's your ring?" He asked noticing her bare finger.

"I uh," Ginny studdered.

"What's wrong honey. Something is bothering you. Tell me please," Harry said with concern.

"Harry. I can't marry you. I'm sorry. There is someone else. I've been seeing him for almost two years. I shouldn't have accecpted your proposal. I should have been more caring of your feelings. I'm sorry Harry. Please don't be to mad at me. I hope that we can still be friends. I guess what happened over the summer was I transferred my feelings for this other guy onto you and got caught up in the moment when you asked me for my hand in marriage," Ginny said looking down at the table.

Harry was silent. He couldn't believe that all in the matter of months he had Ginny all to himself and lost her pretty much at the same time. "Ginny. Why didn't you tell me sooner?" He asked.

"I don't know Harry. I'm sorry. I've been trying to figure out a way to make this easy on you for the last two weeks. I do love you. I just love you more like a brother," Ginny said still staring at the table top.

"Well I guess that's better than you saying that you don't want me to ever be around you ever again. I'll take that if that's what I can get. I'll always love you Ginny Weasley. It's okay that you're feelings for me aren't the same. I'm just glad that you came to me now and didn't wait until after we were married and had kids before you decided all of this," Harry said standing up.

"Harry. I'm sorry," Ginny said again.

"Ginny. Stop appoligising. You can't help who you fall in love with. Or who you don't. He's the one who gave you that neclace two years ago at Christmas time isn't he?"Harry asked looking at Ginny's fingers playing with the neclace Draco had given her two years ago that had never been removed from her neck.

Ginny nodded.

Harry smiled at her. "He's one lucky guy. You have my blessing Gin. I love you," Harry said kissing her on the cheek again. "If he ever abuses you in any way I'll kill him. You know that right?" Harry said.

"Yeah, Harry I know. Trust me, he's not abusive. He loves me as much as I love him. You wouldn't approve of who he is. But I can't tell you that right now because I want to be the one to tell my parents about him and as much as I trust you I don't think you could keep this one from them," She said still playing with the neclace.

"That's fine Ginny. If you ever need me, just send and Owl and I'll be with you in an instant for any reason what so ever. Even if you're just lonely and need company doing your homework," Harry said leaving her and walking out the door apparating away.

Collin slid back into the booth. "That went better than I thought it would," He said. He took Ginny's hand in his. Ginny started to cry. "Gin. It's okay, don't cry," Collin said sliding in the booth beside her hugging her tight.

"I'm sorry Collin. I'm not sad. Its just that I expected him to be mad at me or something. Anything but accecpting. I need to talk to Draco, walk upstairs with me please," Ginny asked moving towards the end of the booth.

Collin stood up allowing her to get up too and they went oustide Three Broomsticks and took the door that was right beside the entrance and headed upstairs to the two appartments above. Ginny knocked on the one that belonged to Draco. "Coming," She heard him say from inside.

He opened the door to find Ginny in tears and Collin holding her. "Ginny baby, what's wrong?" He asked pulling her into his arms and leaving the door open for Collin to enter if he pleased.

Ginny burried her head in his chest and cried. "Collin what happened?" Draco asked concerned.

"Well you know about Harry right?" Collin asked not sure if Ginny discussed it with him ornot.

"Yeah Gin told me last weekend that she was going to call off the wedding," Draco said rubbing Ginny's back.

"Well she did it like two minutes ago and I guess she's upset because he wasn't mad at her. He was accecpting," Collin said rubbing Ginny's back too.

"Draco. I'm sorry for being upset. It's not even that I'm sad. I didn't love him. It's just that I'm so happy that he didn't flip out on me and demand to know who the other man was in my life and tell me that he was going to murder him and all of that stuff," Ginny said through sniffels burrying her head back in his chest.

Draco hugged her close. "It's okay babe, I understand. Let it out. It's alright," He siad. After about five minutes of Ginny crying and Draco trying to soothe her, her tears let up to just hiccups. "You going to be alright?" He asked concerned.

Ginny nodded. "I wanna go back to the castle and go to bed," Ginny said. "Are you sure it's only 1:00 in the afternoon. Why don't you let me take you and Collin to lunch first," Draco asked.

"Alright," Ginny said not able to disagree with anything he said at this point in time.

Draco grabbed a sweat shirt and they left and went to Pasta Bravo's down the street. It was his favorite resturaunt in Hogsmead. He'd been meaning to take Ginny there eventually. Today was as good as any day. The three of them went into the Italian resturaunt and found a seat in the back. Draco ordered Spaghetti with a side of Broccloli soup. Ginny ordered the same. Collin decided to try some Gnocci and a side salad.

They sat pretty much in silence while they waited for their food to come. They ate about the same way. Draco and Collin struck up small talk but Ginny didn't join in. She had other things on her mind.

That morning she had woke up at about 5:30 am and went to the bathroom and barfed her guts out. She almost told Collin that she couldn't go to Hogsmead with him and sent an owl to Harry telling him that they'd have to meet later in the week. She had went back to bed and slept for another two hours waking up feeling better. She had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Half an hour later she looked up to find both of the boys staring at her. "What?" She asked. They had both gotten take out boxes for their food. Ginny ate all of hers and started in on some of Draco's left overs. She caught herself, and claimed that she was thinking so much that she didn't realize how hungry she was, and appoligised.

"It's okay Gin. Why don't you take my left overs back to the castle with you," Draco said handing her the doggie box. "Thanks," she said taking it and getting up out of the booth. Draco paid for the meal and joined Collin and Ginny outside. "I'll walk you back to the castle if you want Gin," Draco said. Collin told her that he'd check on her later when he got home.

"I feel better, I think I want to stay a little longer," Ginny said holding on to Draco's hand. "That's good. I'll spend the rest of the afternoon with you. "Collin, are you going to join us?" Draco asked. "Nah, you guys go have fun. I'm going to go find my brother," Collin said taking off towards Three Broomsticks where he knew Dennis would be drinking Pumpkin Juice.

"Did you see anything you want today?" Draco asked walking down mainstreet Hogsmead holding Ginny's hand.

"Not really. I'm going to pick up some candy before I go back, but other than that I can't afford anything," Ginny said uneasily.

"No, Ginny. I am asking you if you saw anything that you want. I want to buy you something that you want and something that I want to get for you. You need to come pick it out, but I want to get you something else also," Draco said.

"I did see a diary over in the book store that was nice that I would love to have to write down my secrets. When I was growing up I never was able to keep a diary secret because my brothers would get into it and tell my parents about anything that wasn't just so. I would like to have a place to write about my girl problems," Ginny said.

"Alright. A diary it is. Don't worry I won't ever read it, unless you tell me to. I can understand your need for your privacy." Draco said putting his arm around Ginny's shoulder pulling her towars the bookstore. They got inside and Ginny went right to the diary that she wanted. "You must have been eyeing this one up for a while," Draco said with a grin.

"I have been trying to save for it, I am about halfway there," Ginny said fingering the black leather. The papers inside were almost seethrough. She was sure if she wrote on them to hard that she would break the paper. However, Ginny knew that this would be a very special diary, if she ever got it, and she would buy a special quill for it that wouldn't go through the pages. The quill she wanted was near the register with a bottle of ink included with it for free.

Draco took the book off of her and proceeded to the register. He saw her looking up there at the quill near the register and he grabbed it along with the ink and an extra bottle of ink. "I think that when you get a new diary you need a new quill and ink to go along with it," he said making it seem like an expert idea that he had come up with on his own. Ginny grinned up at him. The wizard at the register rang up the items and took Draco's money for them and put them in a bag and handed them to him.

When they got out of the store he handed the bag to Ginny. "Thank you Draco! Thank you so mcuh! You have no idea how long I have been saving for that. I have it stashed in my trunk at Hogwarts. It's almost two years of allowance. Thank you!" Ginny excliamed hugging him tight kissing him on the lips.

Draco smiled. "Okay babe, my turn come on," He said leading her to a jewlery store down a side alley. They went inside. "Thomas, you here buddy?" Draco asked loudly.

"Yeah Draco, I'll be out in a second," Thomas said.

"Ahh, is this who it's for?" Thomas asked eyeing Ginny.

"Yep," Draco said. "I decided that you were right and I'll let her decide since as you know I have been back and forth between the two for weeks now," Draco said.

Ginny stared at the two men curiously. Thomas reached behind the counter and pulled out two rings. Both of them matched the diamond and emrald of her neclace, also they were white gold just like her neclace. One was a square emrald set with diamonds around it, and the other was a princess cut diamond with Emralds on either side of it. "Draco, what is this?" Ginny asked giving him a disapproving look. "Ginny Weasley," Draco said and dropped to his knee. "Will you marry me?" He asked looking up at her with a smile.

Ginny's mouth fell open. "Yes, Draco. I will. I love you," Ginny said tears forming in her eyes. Draco stood up and kissed her firmly on the mouth. "Now pick your ring I have been trying to decide on which one of these two for the last three weeks. I'd come in here every day and look at them. Thomas is sick of seeing me. He finally suggested that I bring you here. I wanted nothing to do with it. But today I decided that he was right and I needed to let you decide because I can't make the decision. They're both beautiful like you," Draco said.

Ginny looked at the two rings. They were both very beautiful. She kept looking back at the princess cut diamond. She slipped each of them on her finger trying to decide which one looked better. She decided that the square embrald was to much green and picked the Princess Diamond. Draco slid the ring on her finger and paid Thomas for his purchase. "Now maybe I won't have to see you every day Draco," Thomas said to him as they walked out the door.

They walked back to the castle since it was almost 4:30 in the afternoon and dinner would be served soon. At the entrance of the castle Draco pulled Ginny close to him and kissed her passionately. "I love you Ginny Weasley," He said kissing her again. "I love you too Draco," Ginny told him. She hugged him goodbye and kissed him one more time and left him standing in front of the castle smiling back at her.

Ginny then took off to the Griffindor tower and hoped like hell Collin was back from Hogsmead. Sure enoguh he was sitting on a couch in the common room working on his homework. "I thought you were coming back earlier," Collin said.

"I decided that I felt better and Draco took me shopping," Ginny said sitting down beside Collin giving him her hand to show him her new ring.

"Oh my god Gin! He didn't?" Collin asked dumbfounded.

"He did. He asked me to marry him and I said yes," Ginny said excitedly.

She then pulled out her new diary and quill to write about her wonderful day in Hogsmead. "Ginny! That's the diary and quill you've been saving for. You didn't tell me that you finally saved up enough for it," Collin said.

"I didn't. I told you Draco took me shopping. He bought it for me and told me that every girl needs a place to write her secrets. I was so excited over my new diary that when he took me to the jewlery store and Thomas the jewler placed the two rings in front of me I was totally baffled. He is to good to me Collin. I don't deserve to be treated so well," Ginny said.

"Oh Ginny. Stop. I'm sure that Draco does these things because he wants to not because he feels obligated to. You know how those Malfoy's are. He's very strong minded. You can't tell him anything. If he's got something in his head he's going to go for it and it's not going to be half assed. God let me see that ring again," Collin said grabbing Ginny's hand admiring her new engagement ring.

The two of them went to The Great Hall soon after for dinner. The elves served fried chicken, mashed potatoes, and corn on the cob. Collin was still full from lunch that afternoon but he forced down a little of each thing. Ginny on the other hand had three chicken breasts, two helping sof masthed potatoes, and four corn cobs.

"Ginny. How can you be so hungry after you just ate yours plus half of Draco's food at lunch?" Collin asked.

"I don't know Collin. But I'm starved," Ginny said finnishing up the last of her masthed potatoes. She then sat back in her seat and belched. "Mmm. That was good," Ginny said.

"Hey Collin. Lets take our homework down by the lake this evening. I seemed to get a lot done down there last weekend," Ginny suggested.

"Alright. Lets go get our stuff and head that way," Collin said climing out of his seat and heading out of The Great Hall with Ginny following him grinning from ear to ear.

Collin chuckled. "You sure are happy. I haven't seen you this happy since….sicne I don't know when," Collin said.

Ginny smiled at him. The two of them gathered their books and things from the common room and headed towards the lake. Three hours later it started getting dark and Ginny was almost finnished with her potions essay. It was the last of her homework and the hardest for her to do. "Collin. I give up on this. I'll finnish it tomorrow. I only have like two more inches to go," Ginny said leaning back in the grass.

"No Gin. You're almost done just finnish it now. Then tomorrow we don't have to worry about anything except for sittng out here and enjoying the day if it's nice," Collin said.

"Oh fine. You're worse than Hermione was you know that?" Ginny told him scribbling a few more things to fill up the last two inches of her essay. By the time Ginny packed her bag to go back into the castle it was dark. "Lumos," Ginny said sending off a light so that they could make it back without getting hurt.

Collin retired to his dorm early. Ginny however stayed up with her diary in her lap writing about everythign that had happened in the last week. She wrote about her and Draco's first time having sex and how they forgot to use a contracpetive charm and of her thoughts that she might be pregant. She wrote about Harry being so accecpting. It was about 1:00 in the morning when her stomach grumbled and she realized that she was starving. Again. "God I really need to quit eating like this. At the rate I'm going I'll have gained forty pounds in the next month," Ginny said to no one as she crept out of the common room Mulders map in hand heading towards the kitchens. She arrived without seeing anyone else anywhere and tickled the pear to get inside. Dobby greeted her. "Hello Miss Weazey. How is you?" He asked. "I am hungry Dobby. Is there anything left from dinner?" Ginny asked.

"Sure. Anything for you Miss Weazey. How much do you want?" Dobby asked.

"I don't know Dobby. Just something to make my stomach quit growling," Ginny said.

The house elf showed up a few seconds later and placed three plates full of food in front of her. She didn't know where to start. It all looked so good. She then decided to start with the chicken and ate four legs and three breasts. She had two helpings of mashed potatoes and an ear of corn. She sat back in her chair and placed her hadn on her stomach. "Oh my gosh Doby That was great. Thank you," Ginny said. She looked down and noticed that her muscles that were usually so hard had started to get flabby. "Oh well. I can't not eat when I'm hungry. It's not like I'm eating for the sake of eating I am hungry," Ginny thought. "Hey Dobby. What's around for desert anything left over from the last couple days?" Ginny asked. "Yes, Miss Weazey. There is cheesecake, and cherry pie and ice cream." Dobby reported. "Oww. Bring me two pieces of each pie and a big bowl of ice cream it all sounds so good," Ginny said. Dobb watched her wolf down all of her deserts licking the plates clean. "Mmm. Thnak you Dobby. I feel much better now. I'm giong to go to bed. I appreciate your troubles. Thank you," Ginny said. "Anytime Miss Weazey. Stop in anytime," Dobby said.

The next week went by pretty much the same. Ginny eating a lot at her meal times and sneaking to the kitchen in the middle of the night after she barfed to get more to eat from Dobby. The next Friday night when she took her nightly trip to the kitchens Dobby already had four plates of food set up for her. "Here is your pumpkin juice Miss Weazey," Dobby said handing Ginny a large cup of the drink.

"Thank you Dobby. I am so hungry. She settled in the seat and began eating. Ten minutes later the plates were clean and she leaned back belching. "Dobby, do you think I have gained weight?" Ginny asked observing the way she her once big sweat pants now fit snuggly around her growing round pouch of a stomach.

"Do you want the truth Miss Weazey?" Dobb asked his ears drooping to the sides of his head.

"Yes," Ginny said.

"Yes Miss Weazey I think you gained weight. You been down here every night this week. You been eating enough for two grown wizards and you're only 17. I don't mind making you food so don't stop coming if you is hungry. I is just observing," Dobby said. Ginny's hadn rested on her stomach rubbing it as she felt her food digest. "Thank you Dobby," She said and left him in the kitchens. She snuck back to her drom and laid awake the rest of the night. She placed a silencing charm on her bed so that if she talked to herself she wouldn't disturb the other girls in the dorm. Ginny removed her pants. They were getting to tight to be wearing. She needed to take her savings and sneak to Draco's this weekend and go shopping for some new clothes.

Draco was excited to get the owl from Ginny telling him that she wanted to come visit him for the weekend. He went to the grocery store that morning and stocked his cubards. They were basically bare because he just ate microwaveable meals. But since Ginny was coming over he'd have to cook. He met Ginny in Hoggshead Saturday morning like he did before. He noticed that she had packed on about five pounds in the last week. However he wasn't stupid enough to say anything.

"Draco. I missed you." Ginny said hugging him tight and kissing him.

"I missed you too love. You look beautiful as always," Draco said.

"Oh Draco. Shut up. I do not look beautiful. I have gained six and a half pounds in the last week. Though it's not surprising as much as I've been eating. I need to go and get some new clothes. I have grown out of all my other ones except for these sweat pants." Ginny said.

"Alright. Lets go shopping. I'll buy you anything you want," Draco said.

"Draco. I have my savings that was going to be for my diary. I have almost half of it let me buy my own clothes," Ginny argued.

"No Ginny. I'll get it," Draco said.

"Draco. I think I'm pregnant," Ginny said suddenly causing Draco to stop in his tracks.

"What?" He said in disbelief.

"But we…" He started

"Forgot to use a contraceptive charm," Ginny finnished.

"Oh. Shit," Draco said his body drooping. "Lets sit," He told her and led her to a bench.

"Do you know for sure?" Draco aksed. "I'm not saying it isn't wonderful. I'd be absolutely delighted to have a child. I am just curious if you have confirmed it yet," He said putting his hand on her leg.

"I haven't confirmed it yet. I wanted to tell you first and make sure it was okay with you before I went to Madame Pompfrey.

"Oh Ginny, you couldn't possibly think that if it's true I would force you into having an abortion did you?" He said with a look of concern.

"Well Draco. I didn't know for sure if you would or not," She said looking ashamed.

"No! Never. I have always wanted a child. Granted I wanted to wait until you were done with school, but since we were irresponsible and forgot about protection we'll just adjust and work with what we have and have a child sooner rather than later. It's okay," He said pulling her into a hug.

Ginny smiled at him. She felt better telling him. And even beter knowing that it was okay and that he'd still love her even though she had made a mistake in not reminding him about protoection when they had sex. "Come on babe. Lets go get you some new clothes," Draco said pulling Ginny up off the bench.

They shopped for the better part of the morning gathering Ginny ten new paris of pants and thirty new shirts. They decided that it would be best to get everything a size big and invest in a belt because if she was pregnant she would out grow them soon too.

"Draco hold these," Ginny said suddenly shoving her packages into his hands running towards the womens room.

A couple minutes later he went to the door and eased it open stepping inside. He heard Ginny dry heaving in the toilet. "Gin. You okay honey?" He asked.

"Yeah Draco I'm fine. I just need a glass of water," She told him from the stall.

He sat the packages down on the floor by the door and retrieved her a glass of water which she took eagerly rinsing her mouth out and lastly taking a few sips of it.

"You need to go see Madame Pompfrey tomorrow. Understand me?" Draco said to Ginny wiping the snot and tears away from her face. "You need to tell her what happened and get her to do a pregnacy test on you so that we know for sure," Draco said.

"Yes, Draco. I will," Ginny said.

"You want to go get lunch? Or do you want me to take you back to the castle?" He asked unsure if he should mention food or not.

"Yes I want to go for lunch. I'm hungry. I just lost half my breakfast and I didn't eat much today. I'm starved," Ginny said rinsing her mouth in the sink and washing her hands, then picking up some of her packages.

They went and got lunch at a buffet that Draco had found tucked back in near the jewlery store. He paid on their way in and they seated themselves near the buffet so that they wouldn't have to travel far to get to the food. They got salads to start with.

Ginny ate her food slowly trying to curb her appetite and not eat so much. She didn't like the fact that she had packed on six and a half pounds in the last week. She liked having her slim toned body. However she still finnished before Draco and went back to the buffet without him. She loaded up two plates with everything she could possibly fit onto the plates.

Draco went up for seconds on his salad and got a plate of hot food for himself. "Fuck this eating slow bull shit," Ginny declared while Draco was on his way back.

"What did you say honey?" He asked sliding in across from her.

"Nothing hun, I was just mumbling to myself," Ginny said digging in to her lunch. When Draco finnished his second helping of salad and his plate of hot food he sat them on the side of the table and went for ice cream. Ginny went and got another plate of food and a bowl of soup.

"Gin hun. I brought you back a bowl of ice cream," Draco said sitting two scoops of vanilla ice cream with Butterscotch.

"Thank you," Ginny said. She dug into her food taking bites from the ice cream as she went. Ten minutes later they were both finnished and they went out the door and went back to Draco's appartment.

"Draco. I feel dirty. I am going to get a shower," Ginny said leaving Draco standing in the living room. She went to the bathroom and made the water as hot as she could stand it. She slipped out of her clothes and stepped into the shower. The hot water felt so good running down her body. She shampooed her hair and washed her body, then just stood and let the water wash over her.

Ginny didn't even notice Draco come into the bathroom. When he wrapped his arms around her waist she jumped in surprise. He slid his hands down along her inner thighs and slid his finger into her slit. He barely pushed his finger inside of her and massaged her clitoris with his thumb. She backed into him causing his penis to become erect. "Draco! Uh. Please fuck me Draco," Ginny begged. Draco bent her forward and pressed himself into her. She placed her hands on the shower and backed into Draco meeting his thrusts with her own. He held on to her waist and slammed into her. He ran his hands along her stomach and up to her chest massaging her breasts and tweeking her nipples. "Ginny hold on to the wash cloth rack in front of you," Draco said. Ginny did as he told her to.

He picked her legs up and wrapped them aroudn his waist and held her slamming into her. Soon after they got into their new positon they both came and Draco grabbed at Ginny so that she didn't fall while she unlatched her legs from his waist and stood in the sower. "Draco. Now you have to clean me again," Ginny said with a grin pressing her body close to him kissing his neck and collar bone.

"Mmm. I can handle that if you keep kissing me," Draco said grabbing the soap from the shelf behind him cleaning Ginny again. Soon he was hard again. Ginny dropped to her knees on the shower floor. "Gin. What are you doing?" Draco asked.

Ginny put her mouth over Draco's dick and sucked up it. "What does it look like I'm doing Draco?" She asked taking it all in her mouth and moving her head up and down his shaft. Draco could feel the head of his cock going down her throat.

"Uh! That feels so wonderful," He groaned holding her head down so that she couldn't let up. Soon Draco had a hold of Ginny's hair on either side of her head and she held his ass while he fucked her face. "Oh. I'm going to explode Ginny," Draco said pulling his dick out of her mouth. "No Draco! I want you to come down my throat," She said grabbing his ass again shoving her mouth back down on him causing his dick to slither down her throat about two inches. He began fucking her face again and seconds later she felt his juices run down her throat. Ginny slid her mouth off of him. She then licked him and cleaned the shaft of his cock with her tounge.

"Mmm. Draco. You taste good," Ginny said standing up kissing him and leaving him in the shower.

Draco shut off the water and followed her out to the living room where he helped her select the clothes she was going to try out for the rest of the day. "I think I'm going to go back to the castle tonight," Ginny told Draco. "I think I'll go see Madame Pompfery this evening before I go to bed. " Ginny finnished.

"That sounds like a good idea," He told her and helped her gather her things and took her back to Hoggs Head where she pulled out the map. "I love you Draco Malfoy," Ginny said pulling him close and kissing him. "If I am pregnant I'm glad that it's with you and not someone else," She said kissing him giving his packages a little squeeze causing him to harden a little.

"I love you to Ginny. Be good. Make sure you send me an owl and tell me what Madam Pompfery says either way okay. I love you," Draco said kissing Ginny again.

Then she trotted down the tunnel back to Hogwarts. She looked at the Map. The hallways were pretty much empty. Everyone must have been in their houses. She went back to Griffindor to find Collin and beg him to go with her to the Hospital Wing.


	9. Chapter 8 Conformations and New Problems

**_DISCLAIMER:_** as you know I own nothing...bla bla...

* * *

**_Authors note:_** In this part of the story Ginny is going to confirm her pregnancy. I don't want this story to take up nine months so I'm creating my own pregnancy terms. The wizard pregnacy is going to last ten weeks (in my story...don't like it don't read it...) Anyhow A decometer (two weeks) is sort of like a trimester in normal human terms. I don't know why I am doing things this way...I just am. So over the next couple chapters it's all going to take place in about eight weeks since I am already through the first two since Draco and Ginny (for lack of better term) fucked like rabbits and didn't use a contraceptive charm. If you have any ideas for me please post them. I like reviews and I like to know that you people like my story. And so you know I have been pondering where to go with my other stories so those of you who read them please don't give up on me yet. :)

* * *

Ginny strolled into the common room to find Collin. She located him near the fire reading the next chapter of their potions book trying to get a head start on whatever Snape might throw at them.

"Hey Ginny! How did Draco take the news?" Collin asked.

"He's happy. He wants to know for sure tonight. Will you come with me to see Madam Pompfrey?" Ginny asked.

"You know I will Ginny. Do you want to go now or after dinner?" Collin asked.

"Now would be better because I'm hungry and if I wait I'll be too nervous to eat and it will all just come back up later," Ginny said.

The two of them left the common room to the hospital wing. When they got there Madam Pompfrey greeted them warmly.

"What are you troubles today? I'll do my best to heal them," the medi-witch said thoughtfully.

"I think I'm pregnant," Ginny blurted out.

The medi-witch stared. "And you are the possible father?" She asked turning towards Collin.

"No. I'm just here because she did not want to come alone. Ginny is my best friend," Collin said defensively.

"Alright. Climb up on the bed over there and I'll perform a pregnancy test. How long ago do you believe you conceived?" Madam Pompfrey asked.

"I would say about two weeks ago. Maybe a little longer," Ginny stated staring at the floor.

"You should have come to me the instant you had intercourse Miss Weasley. Then I could have given you the proper vitamin potions first thing," Madam Pompfrey said with a touch of irritability in her voice.

Ginny removed her robes and lied down on the bed. Madam Pompfrey lifted Ginny's shirt to reveal her round stomach, pointed her wand at Ginny's abdomen and said "Pregnita," A silver orb slid out of her wand and embraced Ginny's belly turning a forest green color.

"Ginny you are defiantly pregnant. I would guess that you are just through your first decomester. You have four more to go. Now I'm going to get you some tea that will help with the sickness that you are probably having. I want you to bring the father back on Friday and we will do a sonogram. Also I will get you a bottle of prenatal potion. I'm going to add your two drops to your tea now. I want you to add two drops of it to your morning and dinner drink every day for the next week then one drop at all meal times after that. All in all both you and your baby are very healthy. Whatever you have been doing the last two weeks keep it up. Would you like to know the gender of your baby?" Madam Pompfrey stated pulling the prenatal potion from the medicine cabinet near the bed. Then scurrying away to get tea and an extra box for Ginny to take with her.

"No madam I will wait until Draco is here with me to decide if we want to know the gender," Ginny stated after thinking for a moment.

"Draco Malfoy is the father?" Madam Pompfrey gasped.

"Uh yeah. We kind of started seeing each other about a year ago. We didn't want it to get out just yet," Ginny said uneasily wondering if she just made a huge mistake by letting Draco's name slip from her mouth.

Madam Pompfrey pulled herself together. "You do know that I am going to have to notify the head master and that you should tell your parents?" the medi-witch stated.

"Will you let me tell Professor Dumbledore once I send an owl to Draco please?" Ginny asked.

"Certainly," Madam Pompfrey said.

The two Gryfindors went to the owlery and sent a note to Draco reading:

_Positive. You need to be here Friday for my sonogram. How am I going to tell all of this to my parents Draco! They still think you are a death eater. Obviously they are wrong. You are nothing like Lucious. But with Dad being in the Ministry you can understand how it is. I'm scared to tell them. Scared that they will disown me. Love You, Ginny_

The owl left leaving Ginny and Collin with nothing to do but go see Dumbledore. " I think I'll go alone for this one," Ginny said parting with her friend at the gargoyle.

"Alright. I'll see you later," Collin said.

Ginny then stepped into the stairs and they began to rise to the head masters office.

At the top of the staircase she heard Dumbledore say, "Come in Miss Weasley. I have been expecting you."

"You have sir?" Ginny asked.

"Yes. I suppose you have some good news for me," Dumbledore said knowingly.

"Uhm. Yes Sir. I am pregnant sir," Ginny said feeling a tad bit ashamed that the old man knew already and no one had told him and feeling like she had somehow let him down by getting knocked up in her seventh year of school.

"Oh how exciting. Mr. Malfoy must be so happy to be bringing offspring into the world. Does he know yet?" Dumbledore said with a smie.

"Yes sir. He knows. I just sent him an owl confirming my pregnancy. He is excited. How did you know about us?" Ginny asked curious.

"Miss Weasley. I have known about you and Draco before you knew about you and Draco. I knew that the two of you would work things out and be very happy together. I would think that after seven years you would understand that there are no secrets from me in this castle. Please do me a favor though when going to the kitchens at night, please go the long way as Peeves has taken to hanging out near the entrance from the short cut. And next time you want to go visit Draco please just tell me that is what you are doing instead of sneaking out through the tunnels. I am sure they are safe but I would feel better if you would just leave through the front doors. And no the other teachers do not need to know about this. It is our secret." Dumbledore said folding his hands on his desk in front of him.

Ginny stared with her mouth hanging open at the fact that Dumbledore knew about her sneaking out. "I..uh..I" Ginny stuttered then just shut her mouth.

"So how are you going to break the news to your parents since they don't even know you have a boyfriend?" Dumbledore asked.

"I don't know sir. Any suggestions?" Ginny said.

"Well I do suggest that you do it soon since you are into your second decomester. And I think that you should have Draco be there when you tell them about the baby," Dumbledore said quietly.

"Yes sir. That sounds like a good idea," Ginny said shaking her head.

"I could invite them here if you like. Discuss it with Draco on Friday and let me know if I'll be having guests Sunday night. You need to go get dinner I can hear your tummy grumbling from here. Take care to eat healthy and take care of the new little witch or wizard you are carrying." Dumbledore said dismissing Ginny to dinner.

Ginny found Collin outside of the Great Hall where he handed her a note that came from Draco. She opened the note:

_Ginny…  
I will be there Friday during your break before lunch. We will figure out how to tell your parents about everything over the weekend. I'm going to talk to Dumbledore about you staying with me this weekend. Did you find out the gender? Do me a favor and try your hardest to stay focused on your classes.  
I love you,  
Draco_

"What's he have to say?" Collin asked.

"Not to much of anything. He's excited. He'll be here Friday for my sonogram. He also says not to worry about my parents we'll figure that out this weekend," Ginny stated.

"That's good. Let's go eat," Collin said.

"Thank god! I'm so hungry. It's like the knowledge of having to eat for two has caused me a tremendous hunger," Ginny said.

The two went and sat with the other Gryffindors and were greeted with plates of their favorite foods.

"Oh my god Collin this looks so good!" Ginny exclaimed shoveling forkfuls of food into her mouth.

She went back for seconds and thirds before having two helpings of desert then decided that it was time to hit the hay.

The Great Hall had basically cleared out by the time Ginny and Collin retired to the common room. Ginny strolled to her dorm and removed her robes. It was the first time that she actually looked down and noticed how fat she was getting.

"Oh my god I'm huge," She said placing a loving hand on her stomach. "How much have I grown? I haven't been on a scale in years. My waist used to be about twenty seven inches. God I'm fat I can't believe how I have let myself go with being pregnant," Ginny said rubbing her belly talking to no one.

She pulled out her wand and charmed a tape measure. She then measured her waist. Thirty eight inches. "Holly shit! I have gained eleven inches around my waist in two weeks! I'm going to be the size of a fucking blimp before I get through the next eight weeks," Ginny complained. "I'm going to have to swim in my morning bath or something so that I don't lose all of my muscle, if I haven't already," Ginny declared to herself.

She came back to the common room with her sweatpants and tank top on and decided to follow Collins earlier lead and read up on potions. She and Collin were reading away when Ginny felt watched. She looked up to find a small group of Gryffindors of all ages staring at her.

"Something wrong?" She asked them.

A fourth year boy by the name of Dave Harkney perked up asking, "I hear that you are a slut who will sleep with anyone and got knocked up and are getting an abortion so that you don't get any fatter than you already are. Is that true?"

"Dave you should be more respectful! Yes I am pregnant. No I am not a slut. I have been in a relationship with the baby's father for two years. I am not getting an abortion. That is irresponsible. We got caught up in the moment of our first time and forgot to use a contraceptive charm. Since we neglected that we are going to deal with the consequences and love the baby no matter what. Spread that around school would you," Ginny yelled at the boy dismissing him leaving no room for argument.

The group of Gryffindors stared at her then vacated her presence as if she had the plague. She went back to reading and could not concentrate.

Ginny slammed her book shut and stormed up to her dorm. She placed a silencing charm or her curtains and laid in bed fuming. She thought about telling Professor McGonnagal about Dave's disrespectful words and decided to sleep on it. She then pulled her covers up to her chin and tried her hardest to fall asleep.


	10. Chapter 9 Parents Get the News

**_Authors Note/Disclaimer:_ **_I own nothing... bla bla bla...  
Well this is the one that a lot of you have been waiting for.... Please don't hate note me for how I have it worked out. This story is almost complete just to let you know. I am going to try and finnish it in the next couple weeks then I can concentrate on my story i wanna come over. Leave me lost of reviews! Love you all for sticking with me this long and reading and reviewing!_

* * *

The next morning Ginny woke up and she was still fuming about what Dave had said to her. She gathered her toiletries and headed to the bathroom to take a bath before breakfast. She fills the huge swimming pool size bath tub with as warm of water as she can stand. She then swims the length of the tub four times. The pull of her muscles from swimming is amazing to her. She has not been on her broom or done a whole lot of physical activity since she got pregnant.

"I need to start doing something to try and keep my fat ass in shape," Ginny says to no one.

She swims back to her shampoo and soap and cleans herself. She climbs out of the tub and gets dressed and goes back to her dorm to drop off her toiletries. She then gathers her books for Transfiguration, Herbology, Charms, and double Potions.

The hour is early enough that there are only a few early risers outside of their common rooms as Ginny makes her way to her Head of House's office. She knocks on the door. A few moments later she is met by Professor McGonagall with her hair down still wet looking like she just got out of the shower.

"Hello. Miss Weasley. What is wrong that I deserve this early visit?" McGonagall asks.

"Sorry about disturbing you so early Professor I would have come last night but I was too angry to be able to make a rational decision about the whole situation. So I slept on it. And this morning I'm still irritated by the whole thing. Last night Dave Harkney came to me and asked me when I was going to have an abortion and told me that it's going around that I am a slut and that I'll sleep with anyone. I know that it is not true. And I am not having an abortion. But I thought that you should be aware of the situation in case you thought it needed something done about it," Ginny said.

"I am glad that you came to me Miss Weasley. Something will be done about it. There is no reason for those kinds of rumors to be going around school," Professor McGonagall said. "Now off you go to breakfast so I can finish getting ready for my day," The woman continued shooing Ginny from her office.

Ginny went to the Great Hall to find Collin already there wondering where she has been. "I went to Professor McGonagall about last night," Ginny said semi loud.

Dave looked up at her with a look that said I hate you I'm dead meat. Ginny smiled to herself. He deserved it. He shouldn't have said what he said in the first place.

The two friends sat and ate in pretty much silence after that. Ginny as normal went back for seconds and thirds. Then they went to class. Transfigurations with Huffelpuff was the first class of the day. Ginny and Collin struggled with the lesson trying to turn their books into a bird. Ginny managed to make hers sprout wings but it did not actually take the shape of a bird.

Then they went to Herbology with Ravenclaw's then Charms with the Slytherins. Ginny was bored in charms because she was two lessons ahead. Her and Collin have been practicing. Professor Flitwick says it shows. The two have been given the period to study and work on other homework. Ginny was getting hungry again. She was flicking through her charms book absently when she noticed an anti hunger charm that is supposed to last about ten to twenty minutes. That would get her to almost lunch time. She points it out to Collin.

"I don't know Gin, it might be dangerous," Colin says skeptical.

"Colin you goof. If it wasn't safe they wouldn't have it in our text book it would be in the restricted section. I'm going to try it," Ginny said to her friend.

She said the charm with her wand pointed at her stomach. The hunger she felt went away instantly. "Wow. This is perfect. It's not like I neglect my hunger. But right now I can't do anything about it. I'm sure Flitwick doesn't want to listen to my stomach growling," Ginny said to Collin who was still a little uneasy. Fifteen minutes later they had five minutes of class left. Ginny felt the hunger charm wear off and noticed that either she or her baby had gotten extremely hungry in the last fifteen minutes. After what seemed like forever they were in the Great Hall wolfing down lunch. Ginny had her normal three portions. Potions as normal drug on forever and eternity.

Then it was off to the lake until diner time. She and Collin got their homework done early so she decided to see if she could go visit Draco after dinner. She found Dumbledore near the entrance way to the Great Hall. He granted her permission to go any time she liked. She decided to leave right away. Collin stayed at the castle. She knocked on Draco's door surprising him. He was in his boxers since he wasn't expecting company. Draco let his eyes fall over Ginny's body. She has put on a few pounds and a few inches since he last saw her. But he has never seen her look better. He had the greatest urge to fuck her brains out up against the door right now. However he controlled his penis and kissed her cheek gently allowing her to enter the room.

"Hi baby. How are you?" Draco asked.

"I am wonderful. Ready for something to eat since it is dinner time, but other than that I'm good. What do you want to eat? I can cook," Ginny suggested.

"I was trying to decide that myself. I have no idea what I want," Draco said.

"I am in the mood for spaghetti," Ginny said.

Draco thought. "I think I have stuff for that. You sit and relax since you had classes all day I'll make dinner. Go take a hot shower if you want," He told her shuffling her to the bathroom.

Ginny stripped naked and hopped into the shower making it as hot as she could stand. Shortly after Draco came into the bathroom because he had to relieve himself. Ginny poked her head out of the shower.

"Draco honey can you wash my back? I can't seem to reach it," She asked quietly.

"Sure dear anything you need," Draco said taking the sponge from Ginny washing her back careful not to actually touch her because he was afraid his penis might come to life immediately. Ginny noticed that he has not touched her since she came in the door. He left the bathroom and they ate dinner in silence. Later sitting on the couch reading Ginny questioned what was wrong.

"Draco. Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yes hun. Why?" Draco said knowing where it was going.

"You think I'm fat and ugly don't you?" Ginny asked. "I measured myself after my shower I've gained another inch and a half around my belly today!" She said.

"Honestly Gin. Quite the opposite. I find you more attractive than ever and I'm trying to control myself because I would like to fuck your brains out right now all night long." Draco said.

Ginny grunted. "Yeah Right Draco. You're just saying that." Ginny said grumpy.

"Fine. I'm just saying that," Draco said irritated as he grabbed Ginny and pulled her clothes off in one movement he kissed her deeply all over her body. He then turned her so that she was on her knees on the couch and he removed his boxers revealing a very hard dick dripping at the tip. He slid into her easily. He reached his hands around and caressed her growing boobs squeezing lightly. He moved in and out of her quickly needing release not really caring if she got off or not. He fucked her faster until he came.

Suddenly he realized that Ginny might not be satisfied. But one look at her told him she was beyond satisfied and believed that he still thought she was beautiful. "Gin. We need to tell our parents about us and the baby as soon as possible," Draco declared.

Ginny sighed. "Which ones do we tell first?" Ginny asked hoping he had a plan.

"Your parents. We'll tell mine after yours. Get Dumbledore to invite your mom and dad to the castle tomorrow night and my parents to the castle the following night. That way it's all taken care of before Friday and your sonogram. I have been worrying about telling them since you confirmed that you are pregnant. It needs to be done and soon," Draco said.

"Alright. I'll talk to Dumbledore when I get back to school in a little bit." Ginny says. "I should probably head back and get to bed," Ginny tells Draco.

He smiles at her. "You're probably right. Come on I'll walk you," He tells her gathering her clothes and re dressing her. He then kisses her softly on the lips. When they get back to the school Draco leaves her at the door with a goodbye kiss. "I'll be back tomorrow night and the following night to break this all to our parents. I love you," Draco says to Ginny giving her a reassuring kiss and leaving to walk back home to his apartment.

Ginny goes to find Dumbledore and finds him in his office. "Sir. I'm sure you know why I'm here," Ginny greets him.

"Yes. Your parents first right? Tomorrow night?" Dumbledore asks.

"Yes sir. Then Lucious. I am afraid of that one," Ginny says feeling tears well up in her eyes.

Dumbledore sits down beside her and places a gentle hand on her shoulder. "I know you're afraid Ginny. But don't worry I'll protect you and I'm sure Draco won't let anything happen to you. He loves you very much and will do anything to protect you and his child," Dumbledore says.

"Go on and go to bed. Try to get some rest. You can take the next two days off of class and spend them with Draco if you like," Dumbledore tells her.

"Thank you sir. Thought I think I'll spend the next two days here doing work that I will be missing. I just don't think I could concentrate in class even if I did go. I'll get notes from Collin," Ginny informed the headmaster.

She then went upstairs to the common room and found Collin to tell him to take extra notes the next two days then she retired to bed.

The next day Ginny slept in past breakfast. She went and took her bath and swam for about twenty minutes. Then she went to meet Collin for Lunch. After lunch she got started on the work she missed during classes. The only class left to find out what was going on in was Potions. By four thirty she was caught up and ready to go to dinner and get telling her parents over with so that she could get going on her potions for the day. Draco met her at the entrance to the Great Hall and had dinner with her. This got a lot of stares from the entire school. Then they strolled hand in hand to the headmasters office where Dumbledore and Ginny's parents were all waiting. Draco went into the room first. Ginny stayed back.

"What is this death eater doing here?" Arthur asked.

"I am not a death eater. Do you see the dark mark on my arm?" Draco said showing his arms.

"Yeah whatever. There is no reason for you to be here for us to talk about Ginny. Why are you here," Molly said irritated.

"He most certainly does concern me Mom! If you can't accept that I am with him romantically you will never see your grand child!" Ginny said storming in.

"What?! This death eater knocked you up!? Come on we'll take you to Poppy and have an abortion done!" Arthur exclaimed.

"I AM NOT A FUCKING DEATH EATER! I am your daughters fiancé and if you can't accept that you won't see our child! She is not getting an abortion! We are going to raise the child and take care of it! If you don't want to see it fine!" Draco shouted.

"Draco!" Ginny whispered clutching her stomach and falling towards the floor.

He dashed over to her catching her before she could get hurt. "She has passed out," He declared. "I'll take her to Madam Pompfrey and make sure everything is okay," He said more to Dumbledore than anyone else.

Draco then gathered Ginny up in his arms and took her to the hospital wing where she woke up an hour later.

"Draco," She whispered.

"Right here baby," He said reaching over holding her hand.

"Is the baby okay?" Ginny asked helplessly.

"Yes Ginny. She is fine," Draco said.

"We're having a girl?!" Ginny exclaimed excited.

"Yes honey we're having a girl," Draco said leaning over to kiss her on the forehead.

"My parents. They are mad. You're parents are going to be ten times worse," Ginny said not realizing that her mom and dad are still in the room.

"Ginny. It is called shock. We didn't even know you had a boyfriend. Draco definitely proved that he cares about you when he brought you up here. I don't like it but we can deal with it. I want to be able to see my granddaughter. She is beautiful in the sonogram," Arthur says hugging his daughter tightly.

"We will help in any way we can with breaking the news to Lucious and Narcissa," Molly says to Draco. "After all, she and I used to be best friends before she got together with him," Molly confirms.

Ginny and Draco just stare at each other.

"I should call them now and have them apparate here and get it over with," Draco says worried about the safety of his child when his father finds out that he got Ginny pregnant.

Her parents were the easy part. Draco asks professor Dumbledore to use his fire in the headmaster's office and is granted access. Half an hour later Draco returns with his parents in tow to the Hospital and Arthur are cooing over how much weight Ginny has gained and petting and rubbing her round belly.

Luckily Voldermort is dead and is no longer a threat, though the death eater title still stands with most of the wizarding world.

The room falls silent when Lucious and Narcissa enter the room. The two of them put two and two gtogether pretty quickly without any words ever being spoken. Narcissa is excited instantly.

"MOLLY! I have not seen you in years! However; it seems that we may be seeing more of each other now that our children have produced one of their own." She exclaims

Draco looks to Lucious. The man is standing there staring with a look of anger on his face.

"Son. I need to speak with you alone now!" Lucious demands.

"Now Lucious. Go easy on him. After all I want to be allowed to see our grandchild," Narcissa scolds joining in on petting Ginny's stomach.

Ginny stares after Draco with fear.

Draco and Lucious step outside of the hospital wing.

"Well. You've gotten yourself into a pickle this time haven't you?" Lucious says sternly.

"I uh," Draco stutters.

"Shh. I did not give you permission to talk yet. As I was saying you have gotten yourself into a pickle this time. I suppose you think you love this girl. And from the looks of it you guys are going to keep the baby. Am I correct?" Lucious questions.

"Yes father. I do love Ginny Weasley. We are going to keep the baby and I have proposed to her and she accepted," Draco says.

"I don't like it Draco. But it looks like your mother is leaving me no choice but to move past my anger and accept your decision. I'm sure that given time I will fall in love with the child also, but I will need time. I'm sorry I can't join in the celebration right now but give me time to deal with the fact that Felicia knew about this long before either of us did and accept the fact that you went behind our backs and never told us you even had a girlfriend let alone having a girlfriend who is pregnant. I must leave now or I will lose it and hurt you or someone else. I'm sorry that I can't join you today Draco. You have my blessing, but I am not happy about how you handled the situation and I am going to be a man and walk away so that I don't handle the situation now horribly. Floo me soon and we will talk," Lucious says leaving Draco standing in the hallway alone as he strides away to apparate back to Malfoy Manor.

Draco stands there for a good five minutes with his mouth hanging open when his mother comes to make sure everything is okay.

"Where is your father?" Narcissa asks.

"He went home because he doesn't want to handle this situation wrong. He gave me his blessing even though he is not happy with me. He needs time. Mom…what happened to him in the last year?! He was nice to me I can't believe he didn't beat me for getting Ginny pregnant!" Draco said leaning towards his mother sobbing into her shoulder.

"Draco I've always told you that your father loves you very much. He has changed since the Dark Lords fall. I wouldn't say he's ready to go over to the Order of the Phoenix per say but he is a good man Draco. Give him time and it will all work out. I hear you're having a little girl. That is exciting. I know that she will be your little princes," Narcissa says hugging her son. Then leading him back into the hospital wing where he goes and sits with Ginny kissing her on the cheek informing her that they have his father's blessing.


End file.
